


this broken city

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Mugging, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: this is not on her today plan, that's for sure
Series: whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	this broken city

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.28  
> Such Wow,Many Normal. Very Oops  
> Accidents | Hunting Season | **Mugged**

Vanya is trying so hard to do this sibling thing that Allison insist they all do. all of them with no exception and because of that she stupidly agreed to do buy groceries for the academy

She went to the store to buy the grocery for the academy, her hands taking out her wallet to pay for the things that she bought and she never really realized what could have happened 

she paid and she went out, hands holding groceries as she walked back to their house because the house is not even far away, it's just near in it would be crazy to ride a taxi on Aaplace that is only four blocks away

she did not realize that somebody was following her, did not realize that somebody was looking at her and the groceries that is held in her hands 

Vanya just walked forward ,oblivious as always. then somebody grabbed her at the shoulders two blocks away from their home and she screamed as she felt a blade on her neck 

"give me all your money" somebody said from behind her and all the hope that it was just Diego playing pranks on her vanished as she shook and trembled, hands losing their grip on her grocery bag and she can only muffle a scream as the person holding her pulled her into the alleyway 

"Give me all your money "the mugger said it and Vanya shook and trembled as she nodded because what could she do

Her hand shake as she grabbed for her wallet, eyes looking at the man and at the alleyway before deciding on something stupid yet something smart 

she threw the wallet away from her and away from the man and she can only watch as the mugger looked at her once before going after her wallet 

Vanya bolted away, run as fast as she could because that's her only escape. she knows if she doesn't run right now she will never be able to run again. that blade will be stuck on her neck,killing her 

so she ran, leaving away everything. she run the last two blocks and her shaking your hands open the academy door, closing them behind her in a slam, hard and harsh 

she sobs, big ugly sobs, folding into herself because what had happened. She was mugged, that's what happened and she can only sob softly on their front door 

just how badly this day has became. She only wanted to start building her family and now she has one more thing on her trauma baggage 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so excited for my writing break omg. ive been writing for a whole month without break and my braincells needs REST 
> 
> title from Skylines And Turnstiles by My Chemical Romance
> 
> yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
